Marry Your Daughter
by JeNa Pinkfilia
Summary: My first song fic! Marry Your Daughter by Brian Mcknight. It's about Natsu who come all the way to the residence of Heartfilia family to have his blessing and approval to marry Lucy the daughter of Judo Heartfilia.


Heya guys! My first song fic. I hope you'll like it.

It's my first time, so don't expect something nice. Haha.

My very first time! This is my first time to wrote some story.

Well, it took me 2 weeks to finish this. Because I'm too lazy to finish it. And because I feel like whatever I put in these are nonsense.

Oh please, say whatever you want to say in my story, I don't care. Lol.

**Read & Review** :')

* * *

**Marry your Daughter**

_Sir, I'm a bit nervous__  
__About being here today__  
__Still not real sure what I'm going to say__  
__So bare with me please__  
__If I take up too much of your time._

I'm a bit nervous today because I'm in front of my soon-to-be-wife's father, Mr. Judo Heartfilia.

I don't know what to say. It's just… I don't know, it's already in my mind but I can't say it directly. I don't know why I'm so nervous in front of him.

Maybe because I'm afraid that he don't want her daughter to be married to someone like me. But, I've got to show him that I'm worth it for her daughter. This is not the time to be nervous.

I cleared my throat and start speaking. "Uhm… sir, sorry for intruding you. I'm Natsu. Natsu Dragneel. And I came here because I want to have your blessing and approval to marry your daughter, Lucy Heartfilia." His eyes widen and my heart beats faster like crazy. My hands are all sweaty now.

_See in this box is a ring for your oldest.__  
__She's my everything and all that I know is__  
__It would be such a relief if I knew that we were on the same side__  
__Cause very soon I'm hoping that I..._

I showed him a small box which had a ring inside it. That ring is for her. Soon, her father, Mr. Heartfilia smiled at me after he looked at the small box.

I don't know but I really felt happy to see those smiles of his. Maybe it's because that's the sign that he gave me a permission to marry his daughter.

And I told him, "You know what sir, she's my everything. She really mean a lot to me. I really love your daughter, sir. And it would be such a relief if I knew that we were on the same side and living a happy life together. And I'm really hoping that I can marry your daughter soon." He closed his eyes and simply nodded. And that made me really happy.

_Can marry your daughter__  
__And make her my wife__  
__I want her to be the only girl that I love for the rest of my life__  
__And give her the best of me 'til the day that I die, yeah_

Then, Mr. Heartfilia asks me, "Do your really love my daughter, Natsu?" After hearing those words, I put a smile on my face then I answered,

"Yes, sir. And that's the best thing that I've ever made in my entire life. No words can explain how much I love your daughter. I want her to be the only girl that I love for the rest of my life. And give her the best of me until the day that I die."

_I'm gonna marry your princess__  
__And make her my queen__  
__She'll be the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen__  
__I can't wait to smile__  
__When she walks down the aisle__  
__On the arm of her father__  
__On the day that I marry your daughter_

I added, "I'm gonna marry your princess and make her my queen. And she'll be the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen."

He then looked at me with a happy face of his. "Alright, if you really love each other then, you will have my blessing and approval to marry my daughter." He says,

and after he said those words I feel like I want to jump and hug him for accepting me as his son-in-law. Then, I grinned at him. '_I can't wait to smile, when she walks down the aisle on the arm of her father._'

_She's been here every step__  
__Since the day that we met__  
__(I'm scared to death to think of what would happen if she ever left)__  
__So don't you ever worry about me ever treating her bad_

Since the day that I met her, I feel like my life has changed. I'm scared to death to think of what would happen to me if she ever left. I don't want her to leave me. She's my life, my weakness and my everything.

"Don't you worry about me ever treating her bad because I can't do that to her. I love her so much that I don't want to hurt her." I said to him, looking straight on his eyes.

Then Mr. Heartfilia smiled and put his hand on my shoulder and says, "Promise me that you'll love her forever and always. And that you'll never do the things that I've done for her, for hurting her. I'm so glad that she already forgives me for what I've done to her. I love my daughter so much. She looks just like her mother. She is our pride and joy. And I'm really glad that he's marrying a man like you."

_I've got most of my vows done so far__  
__(So bring on the better or worse)__  
__And 'til death do us part__  
__There's no doubt in my mind__  
__It's time__  
__I'm ready to start__  
__I swear to you with all of my heart..._

I smiled at him and say, "I've got most of my vows done so far. And I promise that I'll take good care of your daughter and I'll love her forever, 'til death do us part. There's no doubt in my mind. I want to be with her for the rest of my life. I swear to you with all of my heart." He smiled back at me and nodded.

_I'm gonna marry your daughter__  
__And make her my wife__  
__I want her to be the only girl that I love for the rest of my life__  
__And give her the best of me 'til the day that I die, yeah__  
__I'm gonna marry your princess__  
__And make her my queen__  
__She'll be the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen__  
__I can't wait to smile__  
__As she walks down the aisle__  
__On the arm of her father__  
__On the day that I marry your daughter_

I can't wait to marry her and start a happy life and family together with her. I totally gonna treat her like a princess, though she's my princess after all and I'm her dragon.

I really do love her. She's just so perfect for me. We're going to be together now soon and we're gonna love each other for the rest of our lives 'til the day that we die.

_The first time I saw her__  
__I swear I knew that I'd say I do__  
_

The first time I saw her, I know that she's the girl for me. Since the day that we met, I already found the girl that I will love forever.

I swear to myself that I'm going to get her and be mine forever. Now that we're now going to get married, I can't wait for the day to say I do in front of her and in front of so many people.

**- One month later -**

_I'm gonna marry your daughter__  
__And make her my wife__  
__I want her to be the only girl that I love for the rest of my life__  
__And give her the best of me 'till the day that I die__  
__I'm gonna marry your princess__  
__And make her my queen__  
__She'll be the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen__  
__I can't wait to smile__  
__As she walks down the aisle__  
__On the arm of her father__  
__On the day that I marry your daughter_

This is it! The day that I've been waiting. Today, she will be mine forever.

Now, she's walking down the aisle with her beautiful long white dress. And right beside her is her father.

I kinda feel nervous as she walks down the aisle with her father. I'm pretty much excited to hold her hands. My heart is jumping and I can't help but to smile so widely.

She's so beautiful. I'm so lucky. I'm the happiest man in the whole wide world today. She really looks beautiful in her white gown.

After a couple of minutes, she's now in front of me and her father is handing her hands over to me. After I held her hand, Mr. Judo patted my shoulder and say, "Please take care of my daughter from now on."

And then, I shook his hand and smiled at him and say, "Of course I will."

And after we said I do in front of each other and in front of so many people, she is now my wife. She's gonna be mine forever until death do us part. She is now a Dragneel. Lucy Dragneel. And soon to be mother of my children. We definitely gonna build a happy family. I'm going to make her happy every day and forever from now on.

* * *

Finally, I'm done! Hihihihi.

Well, I think I'll write another stories. There's so many ideas are popping into my head.

I know I'm a lousy writer, but I'll try my best to improve my writing skills.

Just wait for my other stories guys.

And btw, thanks for reading it. I hope you enjoyed it. :) *hugs and kisses*


End file.
